


Welovesherlollies: My Saviour

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock, just a bit of fluff, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was looking into the cot, smiling down at the tiny baby girl sleeping soundly within a tiny cocoon of soft blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: My Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> Written for one of my favourite people in the world because she was feeling down <3

Sherlock was looking into the cot, smiling down at the tiny baby girl sleeping soundly within a tiny cocoon of soft blankets.

He’d been unable to sleep, the whole idea of this tiny being still so new and foreign to him that he had to make sure it was all real.

Of course the woman sleeping and snoring lightly in their bed was just as much proof of how real his situation was as his child, and even though he still found himself watching Molly sleep often, there was now the new addition to their small family, and he found that sharing the nights between the two people he loved most in the world was the best way to spend his time, when he himself was not asleep.

“Scarlett… Your mother is a remarkable woman; I hope you get her personality. That you believe in love as deeply as her, that you turn out to be as loyal and hopeful and caring as her.” Sherlock told Scarlett softly, brushing a finger over her chubby baby cheek.

“How does that poem go?” He asked himself, looking out on the moon through the window.

“I’ll love you forever; I’ll like you for always. As long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be. Sentimental nonsense like that has never meant anything to me. That is until I truly observed.” He chuckled.

“Ever since I met John I told him he always saw, but never observed. In the end it turned out that i’d made the same mistake for several years. John never lets me forget that.” Sherlock said, smiling fondly.

“I saw your mother of course; she was as easy to read as a book. But I never observed, I made a mistake, and i’ll forever regret that I let so much time pass before seeing my flaw.” He ran a hand through his unruly curls, removing a few strands from his forehead.

“Your mother Scarlett, is a saviour, and even though I did let too much time pass, even though i’ve treated her horribly, and even though i’ve brought more danger upon her than any other man. She still loves me, and that in the end was what made me observe. See that even if she’s an open book, she’s still a mystery i’ll never solve.” The quiet sob coming from behind the half-closed door stopped Sherlock in his musings and he turned to see Molly with soft tears running down her cheeks, standing just on the other side.

He reached out a hand and Molly came through the door, letting her arms glide around Sherlock’s waist and her head fall to his chest. He hugged her close, feeling the wetness of her tears seep through his shirt.

“I love you, Molly Holmes” he whispered tenderly against her hair, curling a hand behind her neck and tilting her head up to kiss her soft lips.

“And I love you Sherlock Holmes” she muttered against his lips when they pulled apart to breathe, before pulling each other in for yet another kiss.

Sherlock and Molly left Scarlett’s room, and went to their bed. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed her once more before falling asleep with the love of his life curled up against his side, a place she’d vowed to be for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
